


Scent

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Christmas, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Christmas smells best in comparison to other holidays.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: mistletoe
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Christmas has the best smell to other holidays. Pine needles, syrupy and thick, because the professor insists on having a real tree. 

Cookies rising in the oven. Scott favors making gingerbread with all the extras. Sugar particles stick to his fingers long after washings.

Ororo walks in flushed, smelling of crisp perfume as she brings in another wreath. 

Rogue switches out her leather and velvet for thicker fabric while Jean brings out Christmas sweaters. 

"Does every room need mistletoe?" Logan asks, nose twitching as another tray of cookies slides from the oven. 

"You never know. A student may just need a little push sometimes." Charles chuckles as Logan climbs up the ladder.


End file.
